Yellow Ribbon
by toukachaaan
Summary: Yellow ribbon – story about a girl wearing a yellow ribbon as a sign of waiting for a special someone who is far away. Gruvia one-shot.


Yellow ribbon – story about a girl wearing a yellow ribbon as a sign of waiting for a special someone who is far away.

 _For more information regarding the yellow ribbon, you can check out the songs –– "_ _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_ _" and "_ _Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree_ _"._

 _I wrote this while listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri in repeat so you can, too, and feel the feels with me. Thank you._

/

" _Juvia-chan_ , youʼre so beautiful! Look at those legs, they could go on forever! Would you care to have a date with m––" she smiles at the man who tried to flirt with her, and pointed at the ribbon on her hair.

As the man looked at her in confusion, she simply shook her head at him and walked away, leaving the man and the other people on the scene staring confusedly at the ribbon tied beautifully in her hair.

It was color yellow, the color of sunshine, hope, positivity, and happiness. The color that symbolizes " _waiting_ " –– the action she was willing to do for one special person.

And she won't ever stop.

/

"Oh my God, Lucy-san, the _baby_ is coming!" Wendy rushed inside the room and saw the blonde haired mage, screeching in pain while holding tightly onto Juvia's hand.

"What to do?! Natsu-san is still on the mission!" Juvia was panicking, too. Lucy had stopped joining the 100 year quest when they figured out she was three months pregnant (with Natsu's child, of course). She was starting to feel worse and worse everyday, so it was best that she leaves the mission, together with Wendy, who only left them when Lucy was at seven months pregnant.

Although it was hard for Natsu to continue, he couldn't go back on his word for the quest, but promised that he'd be there when Lucy will give birth. They hadn't seen Natsu since then, but Lucy assured them that she always calls him at least twice a day.

The problem is, Lucy is seriously about to give birth right now. And Natsu is nowhere to be found.

"J-Juvia..." Lucy weakly called, "C-Call... I-I have to call... N-Natsu." she was doing her best to reach the lacrima on the bedside table, but with her bump on the way, and her unmeasurable pain, she could only scream and cry.

Juvia bit her lip and immediately nodded, dialing Natsu. She could only hope that Natsu and the others are not that far from here.

Juvia stopped when she realized – if Natsu's gonna be here... then... will _he_ be, too?

She almost gripped the yellow ribbon on her locks. One look at Lucy and she immediately shook her head, _no, Juvia. This isn't the time to be thinking about yourself._

"Hello? Luce?" Natsu's voice was rough, as always, and the surroundings were noisy.

"Lucy?" he called once more.

"Na-Natsu..." Lucy weakly answered, and Juvia sighed in relief upon seeing Wendy entering the room again, with Levy and Polyrusica joining from behind. She held onto Lucy's hand tightly, as she tried to speak for her.

"Uh, N-Natsu-san?" Juvia called. "Juvia?" Natsu answered, a bit taken aback with how the other mage answered instead of her.

"I think you've got the wrong number. _Gray_ 's number is the other––"

Juvia embarrassedly spoke, "No! That's not it, Natsu-san! I-It's about L-Lucy!"

"What happened to Lucy?" Natsu spoke, voice becoming serious.

Juvia and Lucy looked at each other, the latter still screaming out in pain from time to time. Juvia doesn't know if she has the right to break the news out to Natsu, but there's no time.

"Is... she giving birth right now?"

Juvia's eyes widened with Natsu's words. _How did he know?_

"Fuck. Shit. I'm coming––I'm fucking running right now, oh my _god_ ," Natsu's voice suddenly cracked. "Fucking–– _Gray, Erza! Iʼll be leaving for a while, don't ask, just call Juvia_ –– holy shit, Lucy's giving birth... we are having a child..."

"Uh... y-yes, Natsu-san. She's in labor right now, Wendy and the others are taking care of her. Be careful on the way here, are you still that far?" Juvia asked, her tone laced with concern. She was also passing the words to Lucy who was currently being comforted by Levy.

"I'm–– _shit_ , on the train, and _fuck_ it all––I should be taking two hours, but when I reach the next station, I'm gonna fly with Happy as fast as I can." Natsu was panting heavily, and it was obvious that he's trying so hard not to get motion sickness.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped. "Just hang on, _Luce_." Natsu gently spoke, and even if Juvia wasn't there to see Natsu, she knows that Natsu is smiling right now––and _who knows_? Maybe smiling while shedding tears of joy.

That's why when Natsu stepped inside the room almost an hour and a half later, Lucy was already crying in pain while pushing for her baby girl to come out. Levy made way for Natsu to get onto Lucy's side, the fire mage already placing his hands on Lucy's shaking fingers, planting a kiss on her sweating forehead.

Lucy immediately stopped sobbing, and instead let the tears fall on her eyes, whispering, "I missed you."

Natsu smiled back, clutching her hand, saying, "I'm here now."

Juvia could only hope that one day, she'll get to experience that - The feeling of someone finally coming home to her, after such a long period of time. And at that moment, she wishes to be able to say that it was definitely worth the wait.

She gripped the yellow ribbon on her hair even tighter.

/

After Lucy's birth with a cute little girl, Nashi, Natsu stayed with his family for a whole month. Afterwards, he went back to the hundred year quest with Erza and Gray, and hopefully finish it soon enough.

The whole month that Natsu was with Lucy and her newborn child, Juvia couldn't help but overthink.

 _Gray-sama was left alone with Erza._

 _Erza. His first crush––maybe even first love? What if they fell in love while in there? Can she take it?_

She didn't even notice her tears when a ring from the lacrima woke her from the thought. She frowned, it was almost midnight––who calls at this ungodly hour?

"H-Hey, Juvia." two words and it already sent Juvia flying towards paradise. She almost squealed in delight upon only hearing him say her name. It's been two months since she's last heard from him! It's natural to be this excited!

"Y-Yes, G-Gray-sama?" Juvia played with her lower lip, trying so hard not to squeal and dramatically cry while he's on the other line.

"What happened with flame brain?"

She sighed–– _so this was about Natsu_.

"Ah, well, Lucy-san gave birth today and––" Juvia was cut off when Gray screamed a big, "WHAT," to which Juvia only replied with a calm "yes".

"And it seems like he won't be joining you for a while..." _so you'll have more time to keep Erza to yourself, Gray-sama._ She wanted to roll her eyes at her pessimism.

Gray sighed, "Yeah, I figured."

There was silence.

"So, how... much longer till you finish the quest, G-Gray-sama?" Juvia curtly asked, she wants to know how much longer she has to wait for him.

"Hmm... I think we're halfway there?" Gray was feeling kind of sleepy, so Juvia was about to hang up when she remembered something.

"How are you and... E-Erza-san?"

At some point, she wants Gray to answer this truthfully, but at the same time, she feels like she doesn't want to know. She doesn't wanna be fed with lies but she doesn't wanna get stabbed with the harsh truth, too.

"Erza?" Gray yawned. "She's sleeping right now." he added, as if it was nothing. Juvia felt suspicious. She had once joined them secretly while the two were on a mission before, and she saw how close the two were while sleeping. _Is it the same case as now?_

"Where?" Juvia's voice was shaky.

"What where?" he clearly doesn't get it.

"Where's she sleeping?"

There was silence.

"Next to _you_?" Juvia painfully asked, and Gray almost growled.

"What the hell, Juvia?" it was like his sleepy demeanor suddenly vanished, and he's more awake right now––and _angry_.

"Juvia is asking if... Erza-san was sleeping next to––" she was cut off.

"I _heard_!" Gray's voice became louder. "But that's not what I was mad about!" he was definitely pissed off, Juvia almost closed her eyes shut by the tone he just used.

"S-Sorry, G-Gray-sam––"

"Juvia... Erza is _not_ sleeping next to me. For fuck's sake, she's currently talking to Jellal right now inside her own tent––which is five meters away from mine. I'll definitely not ruin the relationship she has with Jellal." he explained.

"So, if not for Jellal–– _you will_? You'll try and get Erza-san?" Juvia knew she's becoming unreasonable but she can't help it. She's always been insecure with Gray's girls –– even though she's _never_ been a part of them.

"What the _fu_ ––"

"So-sorry, G-Gray-sama! Juvia knows she doesn't have the right to question you about that, y-you don't have to answer!"

"No, Juvia. Listen to me." Gray's voice had a mix of frustration and anger. She couldn't pick which one of those. "I am not in love with Erza. God, your imaginations really run wild. I'm not, okay? I'm on my tent right now, alone, and _not thinking about any other girl_ , so you can stop worrying now, okay?"

His voice was calm that Juvia couldn't help but burst into tears. His tone was soothing, although exasperated, just like the irony when he looks at her––his expressions may be rough, but his eyes are definitely gentle.

Gray sensed the water mage's tears, and so he spoke again, "Sorry, Juvia. Don't cry. I was just frustrated..."

Juvia shook her head and was about to speak when Gray interrupted. "Are you... still wearing the _ponytail_?"

To hear that from him sent shivers down her spine. Almost instantly, the negativity that was nearly consuming her whole changed into a ray of positiveness, just like the color of her ribbon–– _yellow_ , that brings forth sunshine and hope.

She beamed, "yes, Gray-sama. I am and I always will."

"Please wear it a _little_ _longer_ ," he answered, and Juvia wasn't sure, but she felt like Gray was smiling and possibly blushing when he said that.

Juvia fell asleep holding the yellow ribbon, and a Gray doll, close to her, while smiling.

/

Juvia and Jellal aren't close. But when Jellal asked Juvia's help for his marriage proposal, the girl immediately agreed. She wants nothing more but complete participation with this one!

It's been two months since Natsu has come back to the quest––Lucy was still at town with her baby. Juvia, Levy, and the other guild members visit them from time to time. And it's only been two days since Jellal seeked help from her.

"So, what's your plan, Jellal-san?" Juvia asked, smiling at Meredy who came together with Jellal.

"Lover boy out here is planning to take his relationship with _the_ Titania to the next level!" Meredy dramatically exclaimed, and Juvia chuckled.

It was so ironic to see that these people who used to be their enemies, were now content with the ones they love. Although Juvia also used to be an enemy of Fairy Tail, she is excluded. The statement only referred to Jellal and Meredy–– the former who was planning a proposal, and the latter who just got engaged with Lyon a month ago.

She couldn't be more than happy for her friends... but to say that she isn't jealous is a complete lie.

"I'm just scared, what if she rejects me?" Jellal opened up, and the two girls looked at each other.

"That's simple!" Meredy grinned. "Just tell her you already have a _fiancé_ or something, like you did befor––aw, Jellal!" she stopped when Jellal grave her a glare. _He was definitely not using that fiancé excuse ever again._

"Jellal-san, if being rejected is your problem, then you shouldn't worry. Erza-san clearly loves you, and Juvia thinks that you're both more than ready to be engaged." Juvia smiled wholeheartedly to Jellal, who felt as if he was enlightened.

"Nice one, Juvia," Meredy chuckled teasingly, still receiving an annoyed look from Jellal.

"Meredy, I am _this_ close to calling Lyon." Jellal threatened.

"Oh? Should I be scared?"

"Yes, especially if I let him see the message you were supposedly gonna send him while you were drunk and wasted––"

"Jellal!" Meredy's eyes widened.

"––so you wanna let him know how dirty your imaginations about him are?"

"What's that about? Juvia wants to know!"

"Well, Juvia, it goes like this. Meredy mistakenly sent me the message she was about to send Lyon, and it was so dirty, she says she wants him to touch her in the––"

"Dear God, _stop_!" Meredy's screams were ignored.

Juvia chuckled at the friendship these two shared as they bickered and teased each other with all their might.  
She wonders if they'd be that way even in Meredy's wedding.

Days passed by, and it was finally the day. The day Jellal will ask the words to Erza––the day Juvia's acting will take place.

Outside the Fairy Tail guild, she rang the lacrima and dialed Erza's number, impatiently tapping on her toes, waiting for the girl to answer. She side eyed Jellal who was looking pale, with Meredy laughing at him for being a "coward". The other guild members were inside and waiting for the beautiful woman with scarlet hair to come by.

"Yes, Juvia?" Erza's voice was stern yet it was still soft. Juvia could hear Gray and Natsu fighting on the background, but paid no attention to that. _This is more important_.

"Uh... Erza-san..." Juvia began.

Erza interrupted, "If you're going to ask _Gray_ , he's here and––" Juvia immediately cut her off, feeling embarrassed yet again, _why do people always think she's only asking for Gray every single time_?

"No, Erza-san! This is... different!" she glanced at Jellal and Meredy who nodded encouragingly to her, and so she continued. "This is... about J-Jellal-san. And Crime Sorciere."

"What happened?" Erza's voice was still calm but it was evident that there's already a hint of huge worry coming from her. Juvia couldn't help but smile–– _Jellal is definitely going to rock this proposal._

"You have to get in here. It's about the Magic Council... they're taking Jellal and––Erza? Erza-san?" she stopped when she realized Erza hung up on her.

She blinked a few times, before she signalled a thumbs up button to Jellal, making the said man smile, but still worried for what will happen next.

It wasn't after a few minutes that a loud ring interrupted her from conversing with Meredy, and from the looks of it, it was probably Gray. She immediately picked up.

"Hello, Juvia? Erza just left. She ran so freaking fast we couldn't see her anymore." Gray chuckled and she could hear Natsu laughing from the background. "Her reaction was so funny! She was about to mass murder those magic council you were talking about–– _man_ , that's probably the angriest Erza I've ever seen!" Natsu added.

"She was mumbling words like, " _I let them take him away from us—from me before, but I will certainly not let him go now, not now_." while rushing outside. We were conflicted if we should be laughing or feeling pity for her." Gray spoke, still chuckling.

"She'll probably arrive in an hour." Natsu said, and he faded from her ears, probably to call Lucy with his lacrima.

"So..." Gray began. The calls were more frequent these weeks, ever since he asked her to wear the ribbon for a longer time. Juvia bit her lip, " _yes_ , I'm still wearing it." even though Gray hasn't asked yet.

It was like a routine for them, that whenever one of them calls, he would ask if she's still wearing the yellow ribbon that held _many_ , _many_ _promises_ she was more than sure she would keep until he returns to where she is.

Juvia felt herself smiling when Gray's chuckle reached her ears. "I'm glad. Right now, I'm with the fire bastard, and Erza'll probably not join us till after a week or so. Natsu is a _guy_ ––you don't have to worry. I have _no_ interest with him, except for when he is asking for a fight," he reassured.

And just like how Juvia always reassures Gray that she was wearing the ribbon, Gray always tells Juvia that he isn't thinking about any _other_ girl at that moment. That's just an unsaid contract between the two of them that they unintentionally follow.

Juvia chuckled at that, "I met with Meredy earlier. She was talking about Lyon-san and her marriage that'll be happening soon."

She felt Gray recollect himself, as if he had become uneasy when he heard Lyon's name through the lacrima. "And? Are you... _jealous_?"

"Oh no, why would Juvia be? For Meredy, yes, because she wanna spend more time with her––and Lyon-san's probably gonna get more with her, but other than that, there's _none_..." Juvia answered, her lips in a slight smile.

"That's good to know."

"Will you be home by then?" she asks, referring to his adoptive brother's wedding.

"Maybe."

And that was enough reassurance that maybe, probably, Juvia will see her Gray-sama in less than half a year from now.

"That's good to know." she mirrored his answer, a grin tugging on her lips.

/

"Happy Birthday, _Gale_!"

Everyone cheered as they greeted a happy birthday to Gajeel and Levy's first daughter, Gale. She just turned three today, and they're all having a party at the guild.

"Thank you, Aunt 'Via!" the cute girl told her, she still couldn't speak fully but she understood very well that the kid was thanking her.

"No worries, sweetie. You deserve the best!" she was the one who arranged the party for Gale, mainly because she is Gajeel's best friend, and she has a thing for kids. Plus, she and Levy also get along. Speaking of Levy, the girl is currently two months pregnant with their second child.

Gale kissed her on the cheek and Juvia felt like her heart just melted. Levy sent a heartwarming smile on their way and Juvia couldn't help but grin widely.

"It's good that you earned this trait from your Mom. Juvia doesn't know what she would do if you inherited Gajeel-kun's––" Juvia was cut off by Gajeel's glare. She only laughed in response.

"Daddy... so s- _scaaary_..." Gale giggled, making the iron dragon slayer chuckle with his very own daughter's adorableness. He kissed Levy on the forehead, as if thanking her for the blessing she gave him in his life.

Juvia couldn't be any happier for her best friend. Gajeel deserved this kind of happiness––this was what he's been looking for even before they joined Fairy Tail.

"Let's call on the birthday celebrant, Gale Redfox, on the stage for a short song performance." Mirajane's voice echoed throughout the guild and there were cheers and whistles for the little blue haired birthday celebrant.

"Gale, come on, they're calling you," Juvia encouraged, and Gale gave her a light smile before running of the stage. Everyone seemed so excited, minus Levy who was already laughing so hard.

"Hmm... Test... Test..." she was testing the microphone and everyone already squealed because of her cuteness. Her aura was just so welcoming that everyone thinks she's adorable!

"Shoobidoobop."

Once they heard that, and the loud music, everyone immediately covered their ears. The only ones who were able to endure it were Levy who was still laughing hysterically, Gajeel who was encouraging his daughter to continue, and Juvia who isn't even bothered with the loudness and disturbing sound. Probably because she's used to hearing Gajeel sing from time to time.

"Gale, sweetie, you're adorable, cute, and all but... take singing lessons from Mirajane, and not from your Father, okay?" Cana spoke, her voice making everyone except Gajeel, laugh.

Gale just nodded obliviously, making Gajeel glare at all of them and sulk because his daughter wouldn't take singing lessons from him anymore. His pregnant wife immediately rushed to his comfort, though she's still laughing hard.

"Aunt..." Gale called. She beamed at Juvia, and she noticed that Asuka, a lot older than years ago, trailed behind her and seemingly wants to join the conversation.

"Wendy's still on the quest, I have no one to play with." Asuka pouted. _That's right_ , Wendy had returned to the Team Natsu for a while now, all convinced that they'll finish the task in less than three months, which was the schedule for Erza's wedding.

"Via, what's a boyfriend?" Gale asked, and Juvia's eyes widened.

"––Suka told me that boyfriend is like Mom and Papa." she cutely explained. Juvia looked at Asuka who only smiled and nodded, agreeing that what Gale was saying, really came from Asuka herself.

"Well, Gale, your Mom and Dad are different. They're already married. Boyfriend is... like Natsu and Lucy. Elfman and Evergreen. And after they assure each other that they want to go grow up together, they'll take the next stage–– _marriage_. Which was what your Mom and Dad are; what Alzack and Bisca are. They're also what Erza and Jellal, and Meredy and Lyon will be, soon." Juvia smiled knowingly, remembering her friends and their love lives.

Asuka and Gale both gave an appreciative nod.

"What about _you_ , Juvia-nee?" Asuka asked, making all of the guild members halt what they were doing to laugh and tease Juvia. She could hear Cana's whistles and Lucy's chuckles.

"Oh boy, you wouldn't wanna know about her ice freak obsession, Gale," Gajeel warned, laughing like a maniac.

" _Ice_? You mean... Gray-nii?" Asuka' eyes widened in enlightenment.

"G... _Gway_?" Gale tried to speak Gray's name, but failed cutely. Levy patted her daughter's hair and giggled. "Yes, you've met him when you were just a baby, like Nashi, that's why you don't remember."

"Via––" Gale turned to Juvia, "––who's Gway?" she looked at the water mage expectantly, and Juvia gulped.

"Well, uhm, Gray-sama is the most handsome and kindest person Juvia's ever known." she smiled dreamily, recalling the past events Juvia and Gray had shared. She sighed, _it's been a lot of years_.

"Really?! More handsome than Papa?" Gale asked, almost mirroring the heart eyes Juvia had on hers. Juvia giggled, " _of course_ Gray-sama is!"

Series of laughters erupted from the guild, and Gajeel grunted, definitely not appreciating the fact that Gale was enjoying the talk about the freaking ice stripper, of all people. Levy only shushed him while also laughing with the others.

"Tell me more about Gway!" Gale beamed, earning a "yes!" from Asuka. Juvia giggled and nodded, and was about to start her story, when Gale suddenly asked.

"So, Via, is Gway your boyfriend?"

Juvia felt like passing out.

The cheers just became louder as Gale and Asuka stood there in front of her, clueless and waiting for an answer. Suddenly, she felt like tugging the yellow ribbon still resting on her head, ever so loyal, like her undying love for him. Juvia cleared her throat.

"It's complica––"

A loud ring of the lacrima ruined her and the silence of the guild, and Juvia turned to see that it was hers that rang. Her heartbeat quickened once she realized who might be calling her.

 _No, Gray-sama. Not now. Not in front of the children. Not in front of the guild, for God's sake!_ She felt herself turning redder by the second, and her eyes widened when she realized that the ringing lacrima was no longer by her side––and isn't even ringing _anymore_.

She turned her head to look at Gale, whose hands were now holding onto the lacrima she owned, the deafening silence now replaced by a rough voice Juvia perfectly knows. Her eyes widened when she realized–– _Gale has enabled the video lacrima!_

"Hey, Juvia." Gray's voice echoed throughout the silent guild, and she could already hear the muffled laughter courtesy of Mirajane and Lisanna.

Gale looked at the lacrima, confused, while Asuka beamed, "Gray-nii!" when she saw Gray's topless figure, resting in front of a rock, looking exhausted with his messy hair, but still handsome and hot as hell.

"A-Asuka?" he stuttered, and that was enough for him to realize that they weren't alone in this conversation. Soon, everyone from the guild started different catcalls and ways of teasing them, only to be stopped by Gale.

" _Ooooh_ , is this your boyfriend, Via?"

Juvia internally cursed Levy and Gajeel for making this cute little kid question her like this. Her palms are sweating, the ribbon swaying from left to right as her pulse quickens––if it was embarrassing earlier, then it's more embarrassing now that Gray is actually hearing it!

Seeing that Juvia has no intention to answer, and Gray's still taken aback, Gale took her time to speak. "Hi, Gway! My name Gale. You look good."

Gray stared in realization as he realized that this girl was who he saw years ago––Levy and Gajeel's daughter. He glanced at Juvia who still couldn't look at him, and is as red as a tomato, but smiled when he noticed that she was still wearing that bright yellow ribbon on her head.

"Hello, little Gale. You've grown a lot." Gray spoke timidly. Juvia played with her fingers, she already wants this conversation to end.

"So, Juvia-nee. Are you really dating Gray-nii?" now, it was Asuka's turn to ask. She brought back the question Juvia didn't want to answer just yet.

If she was the only one to answer, then of course, she'd like to date him, and would really want him to be her boyfriend, but it's been _years_. People mature. She isn't as delusional as she was years ago; although she still dreams about it, she isn't that hopeless to force Gray into something he doesn't like. She doesn't want Gray to be committed to her because of mere pressure from the guild and even herself.

"What's dating?" Gale asked. Juvia sighed in exasperation and Levy, finally, decided to enter the scene and take her curious daughter from Juvia.

"Gray, Juvia, sorry about this," Levy said, though she looked anything but sorry. Gajeel chuckled and brought Gale close to him, saying that he was definitely more handsome than Gray, while Levy's lecturing her about not pressuring people about their love lives.

Asuka was still beaming at them and waiting, when Gray sighed.

"It's the _yellow ribbon_." he answered, and both of them smiled.

Asuka and the rest of the guild were still in puzzle, they had confused looks on their faces, but Juvia and Gray had an expression of understanding. As Gray stared at the ribbon tightly holding Juvia's hair up, the latter beamed at seeing him from the screen.

Maybe it's a secret only the two of them would know.

/

"Let's get going, girls!" the women of Fairy Tail were invited in a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly's new issue. There will be pictures and short interviews for the women.

Juvia was excited, this'll only be her third time taking shots for Sorcerer Weekly; she did it once in Phantom Lord––but never for fun. In Fairy Tail, there's always fun, so she enjoys every moment she spends with the girls.

Mirajane was smiling widely as she leads the females to where their shoot will take place; she's a professional in this and has never missed an issue, so they all decided to follow her. They changed into swimsuits soon, the guild mark on her thigh shown underneath her swimsuit.

Juvia was never one for taking shots with less clothing on––she only ever was comfortable undressed, when she's with Gray––which was not a good thing, anyway. It always made the ice mage uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she stepped out of the dressing room, hair still in a high ponytail, the purple swimsuit hugging her curves on the right places.

"If it isn't Juvia Lockser! You look hot!" a photographer from Sorcerer Weekly smiled at her, and she awkwardly did the same. "If only you'd remove this ribbon, it doesn't suit your––" she cut the man off.

"I'm okay," she shortly answered. She will not remove the ponytail for a silly photoshoot–– _never_.

"But you'll look more dashing with your curls down––"

"It's okay, really." she bowed politely at the photographer and made her way to the platform where their pictures will be taken.

"Wow, Juvia!" the girls beamed at her, and she complimented all of them back. Mirajane was speaking to the different photographers about their shoot and interviews that will take place later.

She was smiling while enjoying the view of the yellow ribbon on her hair, when girls from different guilds––some aren't even wizards, and just models, entered the room and chattered about different stuff. Juvia's ear perked up when she heard the word " _Gray_ ".

"I can't believe Gray Fullbuster is so hot and romantic at the same time! He even gave this to you, can you believe it?" an annoying voice spoke and Juvia suddenly felt nervous.

"Yup. I can't wait till he gets home from the hundred year quest! Maybe he will then ask to marry me!" the other girl, named Briar, spoke in a more annoying tone. She has heard the name Briar a couple of times already, mostly from Cana and Lyon, about a childhood friend he and Gray had a couple of years ago. Juvia had also heard about rumors that Gray has dated this girl before.

"He calls me almost everyday, ugh, it's only been hours since he called and I miss him already! I remember that one time we were together as teenagers, experimenting and doing dirty, _explicit_ stuff togethe––"

At first, Juvia did not mind, because, for God's sake, that bitch could just be bluffing right now! There's no way Gray-sama would do that to her—he promised her, along with that _yellow ribbon_ he gave especially for her. He would never do that, _he won't_ —

"Oh my God Briar, I didn't need to know about those steamy details! I know for sure he's good in bed since some girls who had their way with him told me so, but to be sure, just keep on waiting for him while wearing the _yellow ribbon_ he _gave_ you!" the girl spoke, holding the yellow ribbon Briar had tied on her hair.

Juvia felt her heart hurting. Her world was spinning around, and tears were pooling in her eyes.

 _I thought the yellow ribbon was just our thing._

 _And didn't Gray say he's so busy sometimes that he could only call once a week? Maybe he really is busy––busy calling other girls._

"Lu-chan, you dropped this," Levy's voice caught Juvia's attention, and she turned to see that it was a yellow bracelet that fell on the floor. Lucy happily accepted it.

"Thanks! It was a gift from Gray _years_ ago," she plainly said and went back to fixing herself. _Years ago? When Gray still liked Lucy? So the "yellow ribbon" has been going around since years ago––when he still hadn't met Juvia?_ Ouch. There was a shattering of hearts––Juvia was certain it was _hers_.

 _How many times will it get broken, and when will you be able to_ _actually_ _fix it, every time you say you would, Gray?_

"Oh, Juvia, nice." the photographer from before came back, "Told you! You look better without that ribbon," he added, like he was telling her that she was better off _without Gray_. She didn't even notice she had removed the ponytail she never did, and grasped the ribbon on her hand.

She wants to break it, burn it, whatever, and yet––and yet she _couldn't_. Because it was a _gift from_ _Gray_. Because she thought it meant something to him–– _for the two of them_.

Juvia continued with the shoot, drowning her emotions through her fierce and elegant poses, pretending she was okay although one push and she's sure to fall over. She was dying inside. The only words she could register on her mind during those times were–– _it hurts_. And it still does.

"So, Juvia Lockser, do you have a love interest right now?" the interviewer asked. Juvia wanted to cry and roll into a ball once she remembered Gray. She merely shook her head, "no. Juvia's focusing on her job and friends."

"If you could have a crush in a member of a different guild, who would it be and why?"

Now that was a trick question. She'd like to say _none, because her heart belongs to Gray and Gray only, but she doesn't want to embarrass herself even more_. She didn't want to embarrass Gray either. This was something he didn't like, anyway. She ran her fingers through her hair, uncomfortable that it isn't in a ponytail anymore, and missing the feel of the yellow fabric in there.

"Hmm. Maybe _Sting-san_ from Sabertooth. Because he's handsome and cool." Juvia smiled a little, hoping that it was okay he used Sting––their guilds were close to each other, and he danced her once on the Grand Magic Ball. He'd probably brush it off.

"So, Juvia, will you date Sting?" it was the last question and she was taken aback. _What the hell. Of course not, the boy's clearly in love with Yukino if he isn't gay for Rogue!_

Juvia almost rolled her eyes, "no comment." to keep the suspicions low. The interviewer nodded and she thanked him, before completely leaving the place with the girls who also finished theirs in separate rooms.

Heading home, she heard how that Briar answered Gray's name every chance she gets, and it just hurt more. She clutched the yellow ribbon on her hand, a tear finally escaping her eye once she was alone in the room. _She couldn't take it_. _It hurts a lot. It hurts even more._

Just as when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard the lacrima ring, a signal that Gray's calling. She bit her lip and muffled her cries on her pillow, as she realized she couldn't face Gray yet. She needs time. An awful lot amount of time before she can finally talk to him.

 _You have no right to feel jealous. It's Gray-sama. You'll talk to him when you get rid of these ugly tears. Focus on stopping yourself from crying first, geez._

The calls continued nonstop for days, but none of those were answered, as Juvia only sat by her bed, crying and holding the yellow ribbon, which she doesn't know if she'll wear ever again.

/

It was finally Jellal and Erza's wedding. It took place a day after the hundred year quest was finished. It didn't surprise Juvia that Gray didn't go to her after they finished the quest–– _Briar did say that Gray will be heading to her place right after the mission,_ and God knows what they did that night.

"Oi, Juvia, you alright?" Natsu called, carrying the almost one year old Nashi. He arrived just a few months before his daughter's first birthday. He couldn't be any happier.

"Yes, of course, Natsu-san." she smiled politely, rearranging the flower crown on her head––her blue hair was in a bun, but not in the familiar yellow ribbon; it was a different one. It made her pretty, they said, but it didn't make her comfortable. _It was just different_.

"Let's go to the wedding, then. We'll be late." he said and kissed the top of her daughter's head, Lucy smiling while looking at the view. Juvia only nodded and followed after them.

"Meredy and Gray will be the maid of honor and the best man," Lucy talked, as if to ease the silence, and there still wasn't a trace of expression lying on Juvia's face. "I see." Natsu answered.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted Juvia when she entered the church. It was Lyon. He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm–– _it was just like Lyon to be this formal around her_.

"Did something happen between you and Gray?" one question and she already stiffened. Her eyes widened when she realized she didn't even say anything to him, _how did he know?_

"Stop looking at me like that. I know you and the expressions you create, especially when you're hiding something." Lyon has liked Juvia for a long time, so he took time studying Juvia and how she is as a person that figuring her out is just as easy as pie right now.

Lyon chuckled, "you wouldn't want Gray finding you like this." to which Juvia mumbled, "I don't even think he cares."

"And what makes you think he doesn't?" Lyon furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn't like Juvia to be discouraged like this. _Did she really change throughout the years_?

"Don't be like that. I'm gonna be married in four weeks, you and Gray gotta be okay by then." he shrugged and pulled her closer to him, massaging her tense shoulders. Juvia managed to smile and loosen up to Lyon.

When the church doors opened, they both knew what was coming. It's Erza––so Gray and Meredy were coming in soon. Lucy and Wendy were bridesmaids, while Natsu and Gajeel were groomsmen. She got her old friends, even Kagura and Milliana as part of the entourage, with Asuka and Gale as the flower girls.

Then... Gray and Meredy entered, linked arms. Meredy was smiling like she's so happy for her friend, but her eyes showed a bit of longingness––probably thinking about what _Ultear_ 's reaction will be if she's here––while Gray, being the tsundere he is, kept the stoic face and firm posture as they walked. Both didn't dare look at the audience, where Lyon and Juvia are staring intently.

Everyone smiled when Erza entered and walked with Makarov down the aisle, the Master already sobbing. Some shedded tears when they saw how the usually expressionless Jellal turned into an emotional mess––eyes teary, lips trembling, shoulders shaking, as he stares at the most beautiful woman in front of him. Erza, too, was crying while laughing.

The moment the two stared at each other––it was pretty magical. Juvia loved it. When the kiss after the declaration of vows happened, they all knew it. It's official. They're official. _Finally_. Juvia wiped her tears, more than happy for Erza and for Jellal.

They left for the reception, Juvia joining in with Gajeel, Levy, and Gale, as Gray crashed with Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi. Erza and Jellal were on a separate romantic carriage that brought them to the reception where the tastiest strawberry cake lies.

It was the time of dance––Juvia was shocked to feel another hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a blonde man, smiling smugly, yet eyes kind. "Let's dance, Juvia-san?" and Juvia couldn't bring herself to say no. She accepted and he led her to the dance floor.

"I've seen the Sorcerer Weekly issue," he spoke and Juvia's eyes widened. "Oh no, Sting-san, Juvia's _sorry_ ––" he cut her words off by twirling her around, and then pushing her back, pressed on his chest.

"Don't worry," Sting chuckled. "I understood almost immediately that you only used me as an excuse, since I told you in the Grand Magic Ball before, that _I'll do whatever you want whenever you need my help,_ when I lost the game, right?" he smirked at her and Juvia shyly nodded.

"Juvia didn't know you were that unlucky with playing rock, papers, and scissors." she said, reminiscing their drunken little game, and how it led to a bet saying that the loser will help with whatever the winner wants to do. She smiled in appreciation when she realized that Sting wasn't forgetful.

"Thank you." she felt the tears coming again, and Sting noticed this, so he pressed their foreheads together, back facing Gray and the others, so that they wouldn't see Juvia and her tears.

"Don't cry, Gray-san will see." Sting warned. It was amazing how Sting already knows what Juvia needs before she even actually says it. _What a great friend_. He danced with her swiftly, humming a soft tone that eased her cries, as she ran her fingers through her tear stained face.

"Is Yukino or Rogue alright with this?" she hesitantly asked. Sting laughed loudly and nodded. "When Yukino read the article at first, she figured it out already. That you were using my name because of something that happened to Gray. It was very funny. Rogue, on the other hand, was stoic and just nodded. He was uninterested."

"Really?" Juvia still seemed out of it so Sting sighed. He badly wanted to know what happened but he's unsure if he should pry––he was about to speak, when another hand greeted them, and there they saw Lyon. Sting politely greeted Lyon, as Juvia was still preoccupied and only realized Lyon was there when he replaced Sting's hands who were holding hers.

"L-Lyon-san!" she gasped. Lyon gripped her waist and wiped the tears that are threatening to fall, as he pressed a long kiss on her forehead. "Don't cry. Don't cry." he swayed the two of them, trying to be as far away as they can be from Gray.

"Lyon-san... do you know about a... girl named B- _Briar_?"

With Juvia's question, Lyon shivered. He stopped swaying her for a bit and asked, "why? Did something happen? I think I met her a month ago..."

"Ah, no." Juvia replied shortly, and Lyon already knew there was more to that. He sighed. "She's always loved Gray. I think that's not even love anymore––it's way beyond _obsession_ ; she wants to own Gray but she can't, it's been years and she's still that way. I can't believe she even asked _me_ for help on the bar the last time I saw her."

Juvia felt her mind blurring, probably because of the alcohol? Or was it the pain she was feeling? She couldn't comprehend. All she knows is that she hates Briar. And love rivals. And yellow ribbons. And love. And yet... she couldn't seem to hate _Gray_.

Lyon saw Meredy walking out by the corner of his eyes, and he quickly let go of Juvia. " _Shit_ , Juvia, sorry––I gotta go!" and he ran off to where his soon-to-be bride went. _Was she jealous or did something just really happen_? Juvia figured it wasn't her business to she let Lyon handle it.

Juvia shut her eyes, everything is spinning, she already feels she's drunk, but why is the pain still there? _Why doesn't it go away_? She neared Cana and got more shots––two glasses, three glasses more. It's still painful. _Why_?

It was by then she recognized the familiar black-haired man with her peripheral vision––and he's drinking alone in a table––wait, he isn't _alone_ ; there's one more person––a _girl_ –– trying to make her move on him.

The girl, whom she could recognize as Briar, _that_ Briar, was practically throwing herself in front of him, cleavage showing from her very short dress, and a yellow ribbon tied in her hair. Nobody took notice, because everyone was too wasted, or too busy to care, and only Juvia had narrowed her eyes with this girl's failed flirting.

 _This bitch._ She put her disgusting fingers and trailed lines on her Gray-sama's still clothed chest, her breath fanning Gray's ears, and it was clear as day that Briar was disappointed when she couldn't get the reaction she wanted from Gray. She then put away the glass Gray was holding, and she used her hands to force Gray to look at her, as she slowly crawled on his lap. Gray, in a daze, kept his stoic face and stared blankly, he didn't even notice how Briar's face was getting _closer and closer_ to his and––

 _This fucking bitch. How fucking dare her––_

Juvia pulled Briar's hair, removing the ponytail as a result, and the girl fell on the floor, butt first. Gray was shocked with the sudden noise and his eyes widened when he saw the scene unfolding.

"What the fuck did you just do––" Briar was cut off when Juvia slapped her on the face, hard.

" _I_ should be asking that!" she was beyond furious. Briar stood up and tried to slap Juvia, but she held her hand before she did so. " _How_... how dare you touch G-Gray-sama!" and it was like the rage of Juvia in Tenroujima Island came back.

It was like Meredy insulting Gray in front of Juvia again. It was like making Juvia mad again. She's back to her teenage years––and she's not letting this bitch go.

"W-Who do you think you are!" Briar was almost crying as she hissed in pain, the pull on her hair earlier was too strong. "Oh! I remember! You're that stalker who always fangirls over _my_ Gray, but in the end never got noticed! My, my. _Poor thing_. You probably aren't just worth notici––"

She was cut off when another pull of her hair happened. This time, Briar had tears falling from her eyes. She cried out in pain. "What did you just say?" Juvia asked sternly, evil eyes staring at Briar.

"Repeat what you just said!" she exclaimed, wanting to slap her again but stopped. "Did you just say... Gray-sama is _yours_? Did you?" she added, dark aura emitting from her.

Briar was surprised that Juvia was mad, not because she insulted her of being a stalker, of being someone who failed in love, but because she merely stated that Gray was _hers_!

"Y-You... are crazy!" Briar spoke, one hand holding her very messy hair, the other one holding the cut on her lip. Juvia was about to say something again when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

The scent, the hair, the posture, the breathing, it really is _Gray_. She missed this. The effects of the alcohol seemed to come down on her again as she cried her eyes out, stopping Gray from taking her away even further.

"You..." she hiccuped. "Are so unfair..." she sobbed. "How dare you do this to Juvia, Gray-sama?" more tears fell. "All... she ever did... was love you." she bit her lip. "Then why? Why was _I_ not enough?"

She felt how Gray's hands that were on her arms gripped tighter. She saw the frustration on Gray's face, he is probably just as mad as her, minus the crying.

"You have the guts to do that, Juvia, when you just fucking danced _intimately_ with Sting, and my fucking _brother_ , Lyon, who once fell in love with you––who the fuck are you kidding?" Gray was so mad. Juvia saw the fire in his eyes and if not for her drunken state, she probably would've apologized.

"Then are you saying you would rather kiss and fuck that girl in the reception––the person you gave _another_ yellow ribbon too, when you promised that it was only for me!" she hiccuped again, tears never ending.

"You don't fucking make sense! Stop turning the tables on me, and just admit you like Sting or even Lyon! You think I don't fucking read Sorcerer Weekly just because I am on a fucking hundred year quest?" he was shaking. He breathed heavily. "Do you think it was okay with me to see you not wearing the ponytail, when just fucking weeks ago you told me you'd never remove it!"

"Juvia would probably have still been wearing that if you hadn't been so unfaithful!"

"You tell me that after your intimate dance with fucking Sting? Why don't you let him kiss you then?"

"Why don't you let that Briar girl kiss you and have sex with you then?"

"I don't like Briar! Drop it. Stop being jealous of every other girl out there, and why would you even care if you're straightforwardly flirting with––"

"No! You're lying! Gray-sama likes Briar because he isn't even avoiding her advances earlier! He probably liked her in bed!" Juvia started to drown in her own tears, as Gray couldn't comprehend if she was being serious or not.

"What the fuck! I haven't even––" he was cut off when Juvia was getting nearer and nearer to him. His eyes widened when a pair of wet lips crashed with his unprepared ones, claiming him. He groaned when their lips touched, and Juvia could feel her tears still flowing out of her eyes even with the kiss.

The kiss tasted salty, of fresh mint and hints of wine, and Juvia was eager to kiss him fully. Her lips were moving just as fast as her tears were falling, and Gray was taken aback. He pulled away mere seconds later, and Juvia stared at him embarrassedly.

"I knew it. Briar was a better kisser, right?" she hopelessly remarked.

Gray had his mouth agape.

She sobbed. "Juvia's sorry... she only wanted to show you she could do better than that Briar... but... it seems like she can't kiss better than her. _I'm sorry_ , Gray-sama. I... give u-up now––"

Juvia was cut off when this time, it was Gray who claimed her lips, and kissed her fully this time. Her eyes widened at the harsh action, and she knows she has to pull away, but her lips told her otherwise. The fireworks were there, and the butterflies were dancing in her stomach. It was a slow paced, in a good way, kind of kiss. She never imagined it would be like this–– _being kissed by Gray for the very first time_. It was like they were telling each other the real, raw, and unwavering emotions that they feel. Juvia held onto Gray's neck, and Gray held onto her waist tightly, pressing their bodies, almost unconsciously, together. He pulled away afterwards and wiped the tears from her eyes away.

"I... called you after I saw the photo spread from Sorcerer Weekly. I was shocked––I couldn't believe it at first, but then, I realized, three years can change a lot of people––and maybe the yellow ribbon I gave you didn't have much power as I believed it to. That probably, most likely... while I was gone, you developed stronger feelings for someone else. So Juvia... don't say you'll give up. Instead, I'll say... _I'm letting go_." he spoke sincerely.

"If you didn't give the yellow ribbon, our secret, to Briar, then I should still be wearing it till now. But no... you chose to give a yellow ribbon to another person. _You_ broke our promise––"

"Huh? What? When did I ever give Briar a ribbon?"

"Now you're lying."

"Seriously? Why the hell does she have one? The only ones who knew about that ribbon is you, me, and Lyon."

"Stop putting excuses, Gray-sama. Just tell me you love her and I'll _leave_."

"I'm telling the truth, Juvia! Only you and Lyon––and maybe if he told Meredy, knew about it!"

"No, stop kidding me–– _oh_." Juvia suddenly remembered her conversation with Lyon earlier.

 _"She wants to own Gray but she can't, it's been years and she's still that way. I can't believe she even asked me for help on the bar the last time I saw her."_

 _... Don't tell me he was referring to that exact moment?_

And then she remembered Meredy's angry face earlier as she stormed out of the reception. She wasn't jealous––she was upset with Lyon and how a simple spill of the secret between Gray and him almost ruined an––already going smoothly––relationship between Gray and Juvia.

"So... Gray-sama didn't give B-Briar the yellow ribbon?" she asked, still hiccuping. Gray frustratedly looked at her and shook his head.

"I _only_ gave that to you. I talked to Lyon about that afterwards, and I don't know where the hell that girl found details about it––the last time I spoke to her was fucking years ago, and that's just me brushing her off." he almost rolled his eyes at Juvia.

"That fucker must have spilled the information to Briar. I bet she got him drunk as hell first, before prying. Fucking Lyon and his low alcohol tolerance." he cussed once more, and Juvia could see that he was really pissed off at either Lyon or her.

"What... a-about the yellow present you gave L-Lucy?"

She was shy to ask but she finally did. Gray looked at her in disbelief and his eyes were wide. "Lucy said you gifted her that _years_ ago––when you still _liked_ her." Juvia added, voice becoming smaller.

"God, Juvia!" Gray was in shock, _he can't believe this girl_. "I gave her that for her birthday, yes, it was years ago––I didn't like her _that_ way, I just found her pretty––and Lucy's hair is blonde. _Yellow_ will suit her." he explained properly and that made Juvia shut up.

"And I gave Erza _sunflowers_ ––which is yellow, today, at her wedding, because I know she liked them most––and not because I like her or anything. She's freaking married, for God's sake." Juvia didn't ask anymore, but Gray continued on speaking, as he probably knows that Juvia won't shut up about her stupid insecurities if he doesn't explain it all.

"I sent Levy a yellow headband for her birthday––the only reason is that I give her different colors every year, and this year happened to be _yellow_."

"Do I need to explain about Asuka? I gave her that yellow lollipop––" Gray had a tone of teasing, and Juvia had enough of it.

"S-Stop it now, Gray-sama!" she said, nervous and tense. She was starting to get embarrassed–– _God, she's not going to be jealous of Asuka_! Gray laughed loudly, and it was music to Juvia's ears. She never loved anything other than the sound of Gray's laughs. It makes her melt inside.

"Just thought you might wanna know, even about Asuka." Gray chuckled. "But seriously, I never gave anyone else the yellow ribbon I gave you––and I _never_ told anyone the words I told you _that_ day–– I'm not planning to." he smiled a bit, with those eyes that held comfort.

Gray cleared his throat. "So, if you actually really have moved on for Sting... then I guess I can just be happy for you––" he was stopped when Juvia jumped in his arms. She hugged him, tight––like she missed _this_. And she _did_ , very much.

"Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia can never replace _you_ ––Sting is just a very good friend," Juvia leaned in to whisper in his ears, "and it's a secret, but he could be dating Yukino, or is probably secretly gay for Rogue."

"But––you said you like him––" Gray spoke, stuttering, when Juvia cut him off with a sloppy kiss on Gray's cheek. "No, Juvia doesn't. Juvia was just mad because she saw Briar having the same ponytail as she had, and she unconsciously removed the yellow ribbon because of it..." Juvia bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"Juvia doesn't have feelings for Lyon, either. And Juvia's sure that it's Meredy that Lyon-san loves." she explained even more, and Juvia felt Gray's pair of arms reach around her waist to hug her lightly. He returned the hug–– _Juvia is so happy_.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, head on Gray's chest. "Welcome back." she felt Gray stiffening, and when he finally recovered, she looked at him in the eye, noticing his smile.

Gray kissed her hair. " _I'm home_."

Seconds passed by and and Juvia called Gray's name again.

"Hmm?" he lazily asked.

" _I_ missed you."

He ruffled her hair for a bit. "Mhm."

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?" his hands were still on her hair.

" _I_ love you."

Gray froze. And then, he pulled away to look at Juvia closely, seeing the water mage tearing up while smiling––he nods and tugs at something he has in his hand. Juvia's eyes widened when she recognized the _fabric_ –– it smelled the same, looked the same, and felt the same, but something was different.

The color wasn't yellow this time––it's _red_.

Gray smiled at her, blushing, "Will you wear this red ribbon for me?"

Juvia accepted with tears on her eyes, holding the gift. "Yes. I always will."

–––

 _Before the hundred year quest._

" _Who_ 's taking _what_?" Juvia had just returned from a small job with Gajeel and Panther Lily, and she hurried to the guild––excited to see her beloved, of course. To her dismay, Mirajane greeted her with the news.

"Team Natsu has decided to take on a hundred year quest, Juvia." Mirajane repeated for her.

"What? Why? Why is Juvia not there? Who will protect Gray-sama––" she was hushed by the sound of Gajeel eating the iron Levy made. The solid script mage was just a few tables away, talking to Jet and Droy about her two-month old baby with Gajeel.

"Calm down, raindrop. Stripper can handle himself," Gajeel plainly spoke, Mirajane nodding as an agreement. "What if he finds someone more worthy than Juvia for him? What if Lucy steals him away?" she asked, nervous about love rivals.

"Juvia, Natsu and Lucy have been going out for a few months now, I don't think you need to worry about that. Gray isn't also that kind of man." Mirajane smiled at her. She was the happiest when Natsu and Lucy confirmed that they were officially dating a few months back––she was beaming the whole day, saying that she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Did they leave already?" Juvia pouted. Mirajane smiled, "they were actually scheduled to leave yesterday but a certain ice mage wasn't okay with leaving without giving goodbyes to a certain water mage," Mirajane winked at her.

"I don't know about Natsu and Lucy, they're probably together, Wendy is out with Carla, and who knows about Erza, but," Mirajane spoke about Team Natsu's whereabouts, and held a thumbs up, "I'm pretty sure Gray's just at home." she smirked at her.

"He doesn't know you're back yet, you better surprise him in his house!" Mirajane giggled, one of those infamous " _i will make this ship sail_ " smiles directed at Juvia. Gajeel looked at them in disbelief and just continued munching on his iron.

After a short thank you's exchanged with Mirajane, Juvia was more than excited to go to Gray's house. She knows where it is since she used to stalk Gray before, but she never went inside. She wonders if she'd be able to get in this time. Mirajane told her that Gray was home to pack some things for the hundred year quest, and Juvia felt sad yet again.

She knew how long it takes for a hundred year quest to be done––Gildarts usually goes home every three and longer years––she can't say she is ready to wait for such a long time without even an assurance. She will definitely miss Gray–– _can she even live without seeing him everyday_?

A soft knock on the door and Juvia already heard Gray's grunts.

"Erza, I told you, I'm not leaving till Juvia returns from her job!" with her name spoken, her heartbeat quickened and her lips trembled.

 _Gray-sama was... waiting for her?_ She knocked again.

"Natsu, stop banging on my door, I know you hate it when I knock while you're doing dirty deeds with Lucy, but––" Gray reached for the door and opened it, a mad expression on his face. Juvia turned red upon hearing Gray's words about Natsu's sex life, and also, for the fact that Gray is only in his boxers and messy hair.

Gray looked like he had just seen a ghost. "J- _Juvia_?"

"G-G-Gray-sama, hello." she nervously spoke, eyes traveling everywhere but not Gray's eyes.

"What are you––" Gray stopped talking when Juvia spoke. "I-I heard from Mira-san that you were... leaving for the hundred year quest." she cleared her throat, the sadness welling up her face.

"Ah, yes, and––uhm," he faltered. "Would you like to... come in?" he asked, scratching the back of his head as Juvia obliged and entered the apartment.

The apartment was messy and simple, the living room could be barely referred to as the living room because clothes and items are scattered everywhere. There are even trails of ice in the floor. Gray saw how Juvia reacted to this and he cursed–– "You can stay in _my room_."

If this was a normal scenario, Juvia would be more than willing to, and Gray would be uncomfortable with her advances to jump him on the bed, but right now... things are awkward and they need to be serious about the matter soon. Juvia gulped and nodded, jumping over the clothes and trash on the floor so she could pass through them.

Her heart hammered in her chest when Gray opened the door, and gestured for her to sit on his bed. His room was more okay than the living room––it is at least not _that_ messy. The bed was nice, and it smelled like Gray. Juvia wanted to take a nap in here everyday.

Gray excused himself to get her a cup of water and some snacks he had kept, and Juvia took her time to examine the room. She felt slightly embarrassed that Gray's room is Juvia-free, unlike Juvia's which had Gray merchandise all over it. She saw the frames on her bed side table, saw one with Lyon and Ur, the picture of Team Natsu, the Fairy Tail guild when Gray was a kid, and the Fairy Tail guild, when she was finally a part of them.

Still, she felt slightly sad about the fact that Gray never kept anything she gave him. She sent him pictures of the two of them, gave him the body pillow, a Juvia doll, and even the handknitted scarf on their 413th day anniversary–– and all of those can't be found. _He probably threw them away_.

"So uh," Gray cleared his throat as he handed her the glass of water. "Well, yeah. I'm heading for the hundred year quest with Team Natsu, and, uhm." he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know when we'll be back."

Gray gave out a deep sigh.

"Can you... wait for _me_?"

Juvia directed her eyes at Gray's tense ones, and she felt like it was the boldest thing Gray has told her (except when he told her that her _body_ belonged to _him_ , but that's a story for another time).

"That goes without saying, Gray-sama." she bit her lip, and smiled at the shocked expression on Gray's face. Soon, the ice mage found himself smiling too. They smiled at each other for a while, until Gray picked up a _yellow ribbon_ from his bedside table.

"Y-you can... keep this." Gray looked away. " _Yellow_ is a symbol for _hope_ ––and it means that you'll... be _waiting_ for me. And it also is a symbol that I will _return_ to _you_ , no matter how long it takes." he blushed furiously.

Juvia cannot say anything.

"And when that time comes... I'll be replacing that yellow ribbon with a _red_ one," he wetted his lips. "A symbol for _love_. That I'm here––you don't have to wait anymore, and we will be together, once again, but this time––it's _forever_."

Juvia was beyond shocked with how Gray used his words deeply. She felt tears on the sides of her eyes as she felt touched––felt _loved_ , by the person she loves the most. He was the person that showed her the _sun_ , and he's giving her a yellow ribbon.

"So please... Will you wear this yellow ribbon for me?" Gray spoke, and Juvia nodded, accepting the gift.

"Yes, I always will."

"That's good to know." Gray smiled at her, and Juvia did the same, wiping her tears as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked around and saw a big backpack. It was what Gray will bring for the quest.

"Would you like Juvia to help you with packing?" Juvia asked, and Gray suddenly paled. "No, no, seriously––I can handle it all." he nervously answered, stuttering.

Juvia was confused but she didn't push the topic more, and she only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Natsu's loud voice from the outside. She could also hear Lucy and Erza's faint voice. _It's probably time._

"Well, Juvia... I'm going now, our leave was actually already a day delayed and uh..." he trailed off, staring at the yellow ribbon tied on her hair. "See you _soon_." he smiled and walked over to where his team were.

Juvia went out of Gray's house and smiled at the view, staring at them while they still haven't faded into her vision, and she was shocked when a brawl happened on the way. Natsu and Gray were fighting once again.

"So you're saying your bag is bigger than mine? Huh? Are you insulting Lucy's gift to me?" Natsu's voice roared and Lucy just sighed.

"How can that be an insult, flame brain? Stop being stupid and lovesick as fuck!" Gray rebutted.

"I'm not lovesick!"

"Yes, you are! Loverboy for _Luce_!" Gray imitated Natsu, making the latter even madder and he rushed to the ice mage with angry eyes.

The two continued to fight, not realizing that Natsu accidentally opened Gray's backpack, some of its contents flowing out.

Juvia squinted her eyes. _Is that... the gray scarf she knitted for him?_

More things spilled out, and Juvia almost fainted when she saw that the Juvia doll she made for him was in the bag too. Natsu saw this and laughed at Gray's unreadable expression. Gray was sweating and blushing a deep shade of red.

"Who's the loverboy now?" Natsu laughed harder, making Juvia and the others grin at Gray's embarrassed expression.

 _So that's the reason why the things Juvia gave Gray-sama aren't inside his house. He brought it with him._

Juvia smiled as she clutched on the yellow ribbon on her hair, _you are definitely worth waiting for, Gray-sama_.

She smiled widely as she looked forward to the day where Gray will replace the yellow ribbon in her hair with a _red_ one.

/

It has only been three weeks after Gray gave the red ribbon to Juvia, when Meredy called her.

"Juvia! The marriage is happening sooner––it was moved two weeks _earlier_!" there was a hint of panic with her close friend's voice, that she almost jumped off the bed.

"What do you mean it got moved?" Juvia was confused. _Were the preparations done so early_? "Well, Lyon will be taking a job in a few and we need to get married as soon as possible." Meredy replied hastily.

"You've gotta arrange tomorrow, because the wedding is tomorrow night!" Juvia was beyond surprised when Meredy beamed at her. "The other Fairy Tail girls will meet you tomorrow, so be ready!"

"Wait, Meredy, what––"

"You and Gray are our maid of honor and best man! See you!" and then she hung up on her.

That was why it was very disturbing when a couple of knocks reached her door the next day. She could hear Mirajane and Lucy shouting her name, and even heard Erza's threat to break the door if Juvia won't open it.

She fixed herself and opened the door, she was soon welcomed by the girls shoving her inside a car, Lucy and Evergreen both chanting "shopping" together for the event later.

"Juvia! This looks good!" Bisca pointed at one long dress.

"I think this will fit you better!" Laki spoke, referring to a shorter and more daring dress.

"Gray will definitely drool when he sees you in this!" a lewd comment from Cana as she hands Juvia a deep v-neck white dress.

"Hey, don't crowd over Juvia. We all need to prepare for this––not just for _her_." Erza glared at the girls who just nodded. Cana won't give up with the dress until Lucy pulled her aside.

"What do you think, Juvia?" Mirajane asked, offering her a simple, yet very elegant long dress. It has a slit on the right up to the thighs, which is perfect for her to show her guild mark, the dress is sleeveless––not too modest but not too daring, it is fitting and body-hugging, and also had a slit on the waist to expose some of the skin on her stomach. Levy also offered a pairing earrings and necklace that complement well with the dress. Lucy had picked up different make ups and perfumes for all of them.

Juvia beamed and nodded at Mirajane, and the latter smirked, proud that Juvia liked the dress she picked.

"I'm definitely buying this!" she smiled at her and they all paid their dresses. Juvia smiled to herself, _I wonder how Meredy is preparing for her wedding right now._

"After this, we're heading to the spa!" Lucy squealed in delight and Juvia was confused. "Shouldn't we be helping Meredy with her preparations instead?" she asked.

Evergreen laughed softly, eyeing Erza and conversing with her using it. "Don't worry, Juvia, we should fix ourselves first. I'm _sure_ Meredy's fine." she winked at her and before she could argue, Levy and the girls directed her to a salon.

"Oh my God, Juvia, you'd totally look hot in a bun! Like what you had in Erza's wedding!"

"No, it'll be more stunning if you let it fall in braids! Believe me, Juvia!"

"I still think that Juvia should cut her hair, like when she just joined Fairy Tail. She'd look fresh and dashing!"

"Just get your hair down in soft, large curls and you're gonna be three times hotter!"

"Uh... u-uhm..." Juvia started, silently praying for the bickering girls to stop. "I don't think Juvia should be getting this much special attention. Besides, you girls need to work on yourselves too, and it's okay for Juvia to be wearing this ponytail later." she smiled and clutched the red ribbon tied on her hair.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. It was like they knew Juvia wouldn't want her ponytail to be removed––she started to change her hairstyle into that since the hundred year quest started. It only ever changed since Erza and Jellal's wedding, which was roughly a month ago. And these past few weeks, Juvia's seen wearing a ponytail again.

Juvia grinned, looking at her reflection on the mirror as the girls finally stopped offering her different hairstyles. She was more than alright with keeping her hair tied like _this_ ––especially with the red ribbon that held Gray's _commitment_ to her.

"Wow, Juvia. You look awesome." three hours later and all the girls have finished fixing themselves. They fitted the dress and all were more than ready to go. The girls circled around Juvia as they stared at them in awe.

"I bet you a hundred jewels that Gray's gonna piss himself when he sees this beauty." Cana remarked, followed by a nodding Levy.

"I bet he's gonna kiss you right after he sees you, because damn, who wouldn't wanna dive into that pinkish lips?" Bisca winked at her, making her blush ten times harder. Lucy blushed with her.

Mirajane smiled, a smile of a she-devil, "or maybe... he's going to be bold and _marry_ you right away," and Juvia felt shivers on her spine.

 _That would be a dream come true._ Juvia mentally slapped herself. Gray already gave her a red ribbon––a promise of _forever_ , she couldn't be asking for more. But... that's more like a proposal. _No, he wouldn't._ Juvia can't help but swim into different imaginations, but she smiled in realization that even if Gray wouldn't marry her, she knows she'd still love him the same. _Nothing_ will change.

"Oh God, where is Meredy?"

Juvia asked when they realized they're already near the venue. It is only half an hour before the ceremony and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Have you contacted Gray-sama or the others?" Juvia asked the girls, but they all just shrugged. She kept her eyes locked on Erza who was already getting teary-eyed while driving the magic-infused car. She glanced at Lucy to ask, but saw how even she was starting to tear up––not as much as Erza (who just shed a tear right now) but still emotional. She then looked at Cana who was staring at the window, smiling in a daze, as if she was very happy about something.

She eyed Levy who, Juvia concludes, could be the only sane person inside the car besides her right now. She turned to her to ask and she just smiled at her, holding her hands.

"You deserve this." Levy smiled at her, the smile that reached her ears, the smile that Gajeel fell in love with. Juvia did not understand, but she just awkwardly nodded at her.

"We're here." Erza said, wiping her tears while glancing at Juvia. The latter wanted to ask why she cried, but her tears didn't seem like she was suffering or in pain––it was more of happiness. She decided to keep it in until later.

It was by then Juvia noticed where they were.

"Wait, isn't Meredy's wedding taking place at the chu––" Juvia was cut off when the door of the car opened. It revealed Alzack, Elfman, Laxus, Panther Lily, Gildarts, Bixlow, and Makarov. They were all wearing tuxedos. Juvia eyed them all in awe and great confusion.

"Let's get this started." Alzack escorted Bisca out, smiling at Juvia as he passed by her. Elfman escorted Evergreen, Laxus with a smiling Mirajane, Panther Lily in his human form with Levy, Gildarts with Cana, Makarov with Laki, Bixlow with Lisanna.

"Wait... what?" Juvia was confused when the pairs were all slowly getting off the car and forming a line from the back. If Meredy had a change of venues, then where is her partner? _Gray?_

"Looking for the ice bastard?" a voice suddenly spoke beside Juvia, and she realized it was Natsu, wearing a tuxedo, and looking handsome with the tie that matched Lucy's dress. He escorted Lucy who was the only one left inside the car together with her.

"You'll see him later," he winked at her and Lucy did the same, before the two followed the others and formed a line.

"Juvia," Jellal spoke beside her, fingers intertwined with his wife who was still emotional. "I hope you're happy." he spoke again, smiling one of those purest smiles Juvia has ever seen, while taking a tearful Erza away from her, following Lucy, Natsu, and the others in the line.

As Juvia was the only one left without a partner and is confused, she took time observing the surroundings. They were on a _beach_. The sun was just beautifully setting, the colors highlighting the clear water of the sea–– _Juvia_. A red carpet was in the aisle, separating the beautifully arranged chairs and tables covered by an azure curtain, matching her eyes. She roamed her eyes around and froze when she heard the music play, as the kids of the guild walked.

Asuka walked first, followed by Gale, then Carla and Happy who walked together. She roamed her eyes around the audience and she saw the rest of the guild, all smiling, she even noticed Sorcerer Weekly's appearance in there as they filmed what was happening with the wedding.

Juvia tried to take a closer look, but with Erza and the others' backs, that were in front of her, she couldn't see other things clearly. She was utterly shocked when she recognized Totomaru, Aria, and Sol from the audience. _Was Meredy or Lyon-san acquainted with Phantom Lord before?_

It was when Gildarts walked with Cana, when Makarov walked with Laki, when Laxus walked with Mirajane, when Elfman walked with Evergreen, when Bixlow walked with Lisanna, when Levy walked with Panther Lily ( _––where the hell is Gajeel-kun_?), when Lucy walked with Natsu, and when Erza walked with Jellal, that Juvia noticed something was _really, really strange_ , and _really, really off_ with this wedding.

 _Where is Lyon-san, why is the wedding venue in a beach, why is Gray-sama not here, and shouldn't Meredy be in the farthest back––right here, where_ _I_ _am?_

Juvia's train of thoughts was broken when someone tapped her shoulder. Her mouth went wide open when she saw Meredy, dressed beautifully, of course, and she's holding yellow tulips.

"Meredy! You are so late, the ceremony is starting now, and Juvia wonders––" she was cut off when Meredy offered her the bouquet of flowers.

"Have this," she held her hands and placed the flowers in there, Juvia still in shock. "Juvia, I love you so much for thinking about _us_ , and your friends all the time, but this time––think about _yourself_. Think about what makes you happy and grasp it, although I'm pretty sure I already know what that is." she added, tearing up.

"Meredy, what are you––"

Meredy turned away from her, seeing that Erza and Jellal almost reached the end of the carpet. "Whoops. Time for the _maid of honor_ to go!" she beamed, walking while smiling, and Juvia couldn't believe herself when she saw Lyon escorting her.

 _Wait... maid of honor... what?_

"Hey," a hoarse voice greeted her, and without even looking, she recognized who that was. "Gajeel-kun, what's... happening?" she asked, seeking answers from her long-time friend.

"Your _happiness_ is about to happen." Gajeel chuckled at her, offering an arm for her to take.

With the yellow tulips in hand, she looked at everyone who had encouraging smiles on their faces, Lucy tearing up, and Erza, already a sobbing mess. Sting was smiling at her from the audience––even Totomaru, Sol, and Aria were giving her the widest smiles she has ever received from them. Master Makarov was holding back tears, but nevertheless grinning widely. Mirajane was beaming at her, and Levy was giving her the heartwarming smile that Juvia never fails to appreciate.

She turned to look at Gajeel, and the latter smiled at her, as if he looked incredibly happy for her. It was so silent that the only things Juvia could hear were her heartbeats and the waves from the ocean. She looked in front, where the vows take place, and she sees Lyon and Meredy nodding at her while smiling. One look to the right was all it took for Juvia to see the most handsome man she has ever seen.

 _Gray Fullbuster_. He's breathtaking without even trying, and he's always been Juvia's sun. Seeing him in front of him, waiting for her, smiling and blushing like the usual Gray she knew years ago––she can't help but _cry_.

She just realized it––Meredy's not the one getting married— _she's getting married! Right now! With the man she loves! In her dream venue!_ She bit back a sob as she held onto Gajeel's arm tightly, afraid that she would lose balance if she lets go.

"Oi, stop crying. I haven't even handed you to the stripper yet and he's already making you cry," Gajeel hissed, alarmed that Juvia's tears now became as fast as waterfalls.

"Juvia... Juvia... is so... so happy." she cried, and every step seemed like an eternity, as Gajeel smirked at her, proud that the plan was a success.

"You deserve this more than anyone else, raindrop." Gajeel smiled. "This time, it's not about Lucy giving birth, or Jellal proposing, or taking care of Gale, or solving other issues, or helping other people––this time, it's all about _you_ , and what makes you _happy_." he added, and Juvia remembered the lines Levy and Meredy told her a while ago––it just made the tears run down faster.

"Your happiness is ahead, if we just keep on walking."

As if on cue, the music starts playing. Juvia cried and walked and cried, looking at Gray's eyes which held as much emotion as she had on her own.

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises how to brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

As they neared Gray's position, Juvia felt Gajeel's rough, but comfortable lips land on her forehead, as he sent her off to _where she is truly happy_.

 _But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer..._

Gajeel gave Gray one last glare before he returned to his place beside Levy. Lyon was whispering different things to Gray that Juvia's sure he wasn't even listening to anymore––all Gray saw at that moment were Juvia's eyes, and all Juvia knew was that she loves Gray so much.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'd love you for a thousand more..._

Gray offered his arm to Juvia and the latter gladly took it, hearing an "aww" most likely from Mirajane, and a louder sob coming from Erza. She bit her lip as she knows, _truly knows_ , that she'd never loved a man like how she loves him. And she'll continue to, just like how she waited for him to come home and give her the red ribbon as a replacement for the yellow one––the ribbon that promises _forever_.

And a legal proof to that "forever" is happening right now. She tried to stop her tears when they arrived in front of the priest, the ceremony beginning.

 _Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath... every hour has come to this... One step closer..._

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you with all her heart. She... didn't expect that the wedding will happen today––she didn't expect a wedding to ever happen, actually! Juvia... Juvia... she's... _I'm_ beyond happy that you will seriously marry _me_ right now. The _yellow ribbon_ was worth it––the _wait_ was worth it. _You_ are worth it. And if Juvia would have to wait for a thousand years before she gets together with Gray-sama again... then she'll never hesitate to do it. The day that Juvia will not wear the yellow ribbon will _never_ happen until Gray-sama returns, because it's a _promise_. A promise that you kept all these years, and a promise Juvia believes you will keep even a thousand years from now."

Juvia cried, hell, a lot of the girls cried, especially when they finally understood the meaning behind that yellow ribbon. Gray smiled although his eyes were glassy with–– _tears_?

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'd love you for a thousand more..._

"The ocean... My Master, _Ur_ , is in the ocean. Her soul lives through the ocean and so I know she is with us right now. She must be proud of me, I got married before Lyon!" Gray mocked, earning a jokingly angry Lyon by the side. "Juvia, you know, I am not... one for those cheesy stuff. I'm not like Lyon."

"And I'm also not like Natsu who suddenly turned soft when he fell in love––" and Natsu gave an annoyed remark, to which Gray ignored, "––but at least I'm not an asshole like Gajeel was with Levy," and Gray heard a short " _come here, ice stripper_!" from the distance, which was probably an angered Gajeel, but he ignored it, too.

"So don't expect some mushy things coming out of me. God, the only promise I have given you years ago was a ribbon––a _fucking_ ribbon, and not any jewelry or other expensive classy things that make other girls happy." Gray chuckled. "I don't know, maybe I just knew that you're Juvia, you don't need anything else to be happy, and I realized that I could be _just_ Gray in front of you––and that made me happy."

"And _ugh_ , sorry for making you believe that Lyon's wedding was happening today, it was actually scheduled a little later––and... because you accepted my... _uh_... so-called _proposal_ ––" Gray was cut off.

" _That_ was a proposal?"

"Shut up, Cana!" and then Gray turned into deeper shades of red. "So... yeah. I gave you the promise of forever, and... I realized that the red ribbon won't be good enough." he showed her a _ring_ made of _ice_ ––made of his own magic, that complemented and suited hers almost perfectly.

"Take this for me, _please_?" Gray tried to ask subtly, and Juvia choked on her sobs. "Juvia wouldn't be staying here if she wouldn't like to have it, you know!" and the audience laughed. Gray awkwardly placed the ring on her finger, and she also gave him his pair.

"I love you, Gray-sama."

 _And all along, I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years... I'd love you for a thousand more._

As the priest announced that they are husband and wife, they stared at each other lovingly, under the beautiful sunset, hearing the waves of the ocean as they're beside the shore, Juvia smiled. Gray leaned in and just when she thought he was about to kiss her, he put his lips into her ear and said something she hasn't heard from him, and she's been dying to hear from him ever since she met him.

More tears started to fall as his voice sounded clearer in her mind at every passing second.

"I love you too, Juvia."

As the two kissed after a promise of forever, Juvia felt the happiest in her life, that she can finally–– _finally_ say that the feeling of someone coming home to her after such a long period of time was most definitely worth it.

She gripped the red ribbon on her hair even tighter.

/

 _And that's a wrap!_

 _Thank you so much for reading and if you think this was rushed, well, sorry, but it's a oneshot and I didn't want it to be longer than it already was. Cheers to Gray and Juvia and for more years to come! Hope they become reaaally canon with the Fairy Tail: 100 year quest._


End file.
